User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:B/C Designer's Notes: The Mechadramon Case
SuperMechadramon's model will be handled different compared to other Digimon that DigiXros as well. Where other Xros Digimon will have a more generic digivolve animation, SuperMechadramon will have it's own unique digivolve animation due to the very way in which it DigiXroses from it's composite Digimon. KiryuMechadramon already shows the first hint as to what I'm intending on doing to handle this: It has no arms whatsoever, not until it DigiXroses to form SuperMechadramon. Each Mechadramon is specifically designed to Xros together using their normal models to form into one really big model. Think of it this way; The combiner toys from Transformers, specifically ones like Devastator from Revenge of the Fallen, all had to be designed as separate transformer toys in order to get the combiner gimmick to work, which is the exact same case that'll apply to each individual Mechadramon. This is also why the designs for each Mechadramon as they exist now will most likely change in the future to accompany this. 175px175px175px175px175px175px Due to this same factor as well, KiryuMechadramon can DigiXros with the other five Mechadramons to form SuperMechadramon even in the DigiQuartz zone, as they have all been specially designed to Xros specifically with each other in the first place. There is nothing that can force them to be unable to DigiXros into SuperMechadramon, and the ONLY exception is if one of the six Mechadramons is damaged to a certain point, also to where instead of Omni+ as it's Level, it'll be a lower interval depending on how many less Mechadramons are used to form SuperMechadramon. At least two are needed to form an incomplete SuperMechadramon, typically always RedMechadramon and BlackMechadramon taking first priority, where YellowMechadramon and BlueMechadramon are not required as much, with PinkMechadramon merely being for flight and power boost anyways and thus not really a requirement either. Omni is a Level that some other people call Supreme, which is meant to be a level higher than Super Ultimate. Typically I have a rule when DNA Digivolving or DigiXrossing Digimon; Two of the same stage (Two Champions for instance, such as ExVeemon and Stingmon) equals a Digimon of the next stage (Ultimate, such as Paildramon). However, KiryuMechadramon is Super Ultimate with the rest of the Mechadramons being Mega. So I figured a + interval is applied to a Digimon in any case it has above average power from a normal Digimon of the same level. SuperMechadramon is basically, according to my own personal rule, 3 Super Ultimates and 1 Mega forming into an Omni+ Level Digimon. Omni's power range is large, and Terranadramon is the only Digimon above Omni for that purpose alone. Omni+, at the intervals SuperMechadramon have, is more like Omni++ in a way, since it's power level is just barely below that of Terranadramon. It's going to be fun figuring all this out more later in the future, as believe me, this is one hell of a project I've started that I'm surprised I stayed so devoted to it for at least a year and a half now. Design Origin: SuperMechadramon, at first glance, makes you think of a Power Rangers MegaZord in a way, as even the colors of the Mechadramons are the same as the original 6 Zords from the first season. However, the REAL inspiration is Bruticus Maximus of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, whose combining animation inspired me to design a DigiXros Digimon that was basically a giant combining robot. KiryuMechadramon is more based on the Kaiju Kiryu in terms of backstory, both having been built around the skeleton of a massive Dinosaur-like monster, with SuperMechadramon having been built around the skeleton of a massive Tuskmon. Name Origin: Mecha, a name typically used for a large piloted robot, and the word Dramon for all of the basic names. Five of the six Mechadramons are named after the specific color they are, and KiryuMechadramon gets it's name from Kiryu, meaning Metal Dragon, another reference to both Kiryu and also the fact the Green Zord in the first season of Power Rangers was called the Dragon Zord. The Super in SuperMechadramon's name comes from Super Sentai, the japanese counterpart to Power Rangers from which Power Rangers originates from. Category:Blog posts